falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Epic gammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Israel-flag-big.jpg.gif page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) NIR or New Ireland? I'm thinking of changing the NIR's name to something along the lines of the New Republic of Ireland or just New Ireland, because I'm starting to think New Irish Republic sounds a little to close to New California Republic. What do you think? DarthNicky (talk) 19:27, June 27, 2017 (UTC) New Republic Do New Republic of Ireland with New Ireland being an alias for the country's name.Epic gammer (talk) 02:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Halo? hey, sorry for being inactive. I've been doing other stuff. I was wondering if you were at all interested in Halo, cuz one of the things I've been doing is editing on this Halo Fanon wiki. It's pretty active too, and really friendly. just wonderin DarthNicky (talk) 00:07, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, coincidentally that's sort of what I've been doing. I've started a group focusing on expanding the Interplanetary Wars that took place in the 2100s (https://www.halopedia.org/Interplanetary_War) as well as the Colonial era, up until 2450. Here's a link to the page if you wanna see. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Colonial_Conflicts DarthNicky (talk) 17:49, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Japan I wasn't going to go onto the postwar Japan stuff until I finish the US Southwest, but go ahead if you want to make the article. That being said, I was planing on changing a few things to go with the Third Sino-Japanese War article and have them control Kyushu instead of Hokkaido- seeing as that article states that was where the Chinese first invaded and would presumably have the greatest presence. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 03:25, October 10, 2017 (UTC) NCR Subs and Lee Oliver Sure, they would definitely use a Yangtze-class sub if they got their hands on it. I'll go ahead an add one. Like with their ex-American sub, it would not have any SLBMs left, having fired them in the war, only torpedoes and a few conventional and/or "mini-nuke" missiles - essentially, still powerful, but a shadow of it's pre-war self. My vision of the NCR armed forces is that, while they have some standards, like the M-16 pattern rifles they use in New Vegas, but still makes a lot of use of a hodgepodge of various weapons and vehicles of various origins. As for your Lee Oliver article, I find the idea of him going from Sergeant Major to General in a few years rather implausible. More likely he would have enlisted in the NCR military academy and graduated as Lieutenant (at about age 22 assuming the academy is a four-year certification- in the real world officer training is four year course, but in a post apocalyptic world, it might be shorter, but probably at least two years) and rise through the ranks over the next 20 years or so until he reaches the rank of General of the Army by age 38. Note that the Oliver we see in the game, who is known as "General Wait and See" for his perhaps overly conservative tactics and is often attributed as a mediocre commander who rose through the ranks thanks to his connections- implied in your article to be his highly successful father, as well as more capable junior officers such as Colonel James Hsu and Chief Ranger Hanlon. Now, the way I reconcile this with the success of the NCR Arizona Offensive is that, as it is stated in New Vegas, the NCR is still fighting the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel, and presumably would be using most of the best assets- i.e. most of their aircraft, vehicles, artillery etc. against the Brotherhood- the advanced organization with forces near the core of their territory would probably be considered a bigger threat than the comparatively lightly armed (albeit numerous) cosplaying rabble at the margins of their territory, so the Mojave expeditionary force would initially be a smaller unit. With peace brokered first with the Mojave and, soon after the the West Coast Brotherhood, the NCR would be able to use some of these assets against the Legion, allowing them to make more rapid gains. While Oliver may be a moderately skilled commander, with the new hardware, he essentially becomes a "big fish in a small pond", being able to simply run down the Legion forces with the superior firepower of the reinforcements, and he still has his skilled subordinates like Hsu and Hanlon (not to mention the various allies brokered by with the help of the Courier- New Vegas, the Brotherhood, the Boomers, Enclave Remnants etc). SPARTAN 119 (talk) 23:42, May 21, 2018 (UTC) So should I edit the article to say that he had the right connections to rise through the ranks of the NCRDF then? Epic gammer (talk) 00:03, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Military Emblems, Cascadia etc Sounds good for the edit to the Lee Oliver article. Sorry for the late reply on this. As for the military emblems, I could make more of them, though I had primarily intended them as the sort of thing that they would paint on the wings of their aircraft, similar to the star symbol on modern US aircraft. As for my vision of Cascadia, by the time the war with Caesar's Legion takes place, in addition to BC, they would control over parts of northern Washington state, including the San Juan Island, the area north of the Greater Seattle area (i.e. Bellingham, Arlington, Marysville), and the northern part of the Olympic Peninsula- all areas directly adjacent to Vancouver or Victoria by land, or sea in the case of the Olympic Peninsula. They would not have entered Seattle itself, however, considering it to be a raider-infested ruin of little value, a bit like the ruins of DC in Fallout 3. That would give the Legion the opportunity to move into Seattle and them move north into Cascadia. Cascadia would also have at least a limited presence in eastern Washington and far western Idaho, mainly in the cities of Spokane and Coeur d'Alene. The Battle of Kelowna can still work, however- I was thinking having the Legion, perhaps after a failed attack directly to the north from Seattle, which is halted at the when the Cascadians blow the bridge on I-5 between Everett and Marysville, instead attack through the more sparsely populated central Washington, to the east of the Cascade Mountains, but west of Spokane, which allowed them to push north into BC until they reached Kelowna and were halted after heavy fighting in the mountains. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 01:27, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Status of Seattle Alright so I have the idea that the New California Republic would lay siege to Seattle because it would be a Legion stronghold and the last thing they want is to have any place be a stronghold for the Legion. The siege succedes, but what would happen to Seattle as a whole? Would it be annexed into the NCR and be in a similar position to that of Los Angeles with people living in communities and settlements outside of the city and would Cascadia potentiall build a new city called New Seattle. I ask this since Seattle itself is well within the proposed borders of Cascadia. Epic gammer (talk) 01:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm good. I'm just not all that interested in Fallout right now. I might come back at some point in the future Alright fair enough. Just checking in and would it be fine if i worked on th War in Britain myself then? At least until you (possibly) gain interest again. Epic gammer (talk) 20:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that'd be fine DarthNicky (talk) 04:09, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Alright thanks Epic gammer (talk) 16:35, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Also how did you make the picture for the frontier war article photoshop? Epic gammer (talk) 20:25, June 28, 2018 (UTC) just threw a bunch of pictures together in Google Drawings DarthNicky (talk) 21:31, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh thanks and are you still active anywhere like halo fanon Epic gammer (talk) 00:22, June 29, 2018 (UTC) yeah sort of DarthNicky (talk) 01:49, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Seattle Sorry for the delay in replying, I didn't see your reply as it was on your talk page. In any case, I was thinking that the NCR and Cascadia would lay siege to the city and eventually take it, perhaps the last position to be taken. It would then become part of Cascadia, as would any settlements within the ruins of the pre-war city- I'd imagine there'd be a few, much like how Boston has Diamond City, Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill etc. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 06:29, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Postwar Japan modifications I was looking at your page for the Communist Party of Japan, and it mostly looks good except for the Battle of Hiroshima, as in my vision of postwar Japan, the postwar remains of the pre-war Japanese government would have only made it to Tokyo, with the southern part of Honshu (including Hiroshima) being a sort of no-man's land separating the Communists and the postwar Japanese State, which is kind of necessary for the rise of The Shogunate in the area. As an alternative idea of how the postwar Japanese state came into conflict with the CPJ, I propose the democratic Japanese state widely trading with the an independent post-war state in the Ryukyu islands, (Okinawa and surrounding islands), which have a major independence movement real life. By the mid-2100s, the Ryukyu Republic had become a major trading nation (similar to the Ryukyu Kingdom of the 15th-19th century). In the early 2200s, the Communists set their sights on the Ryukyus, and the Japanese state allies with the Ryukyuans, leading to a series of naval and air battles between the Communists and allied Sapporo (democratic) government and the Ryukyu Republic, ultimately preserving the independence of the Ryukyus. Further conflicts between the Communists and democratic Japanese governments would be halted until at least the early to mid-2300s by the rise of The Shogunate, a common enemy of both factions. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 03:17, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Good ideas, but I don't remember the Battle of Hiroshima and should the conflict on the Ryukyu Islands be called? The Ryukyu Islands Campaign? Epic gammer (talk) 04:50, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Cascadian Civil War Given that Cascadia gains more provinces, it will obviously remain whole. I was thinking the war would eventually lead to something of a stalemate, which ended with peace talks that reunified the state, while also acting as a bit of a political "homeostasis"- essentially, both the far right and far left fall out of favor with the public, being blamed for the war, with Cascadia returning to something more like what I had originally envisioned them as- being relatively left-wing by (real life) modern American standards, definitely a bit to the left of the NCR, but globally rather moderate- while to the left of most NCR politicians, they are by no means communists or socialists, so on the grander scheme of political ideologies, relatively centrist. Both the far right and communist parties still exist after the war, but are a distinct minority. \ SPARTAN 119 (talk) 00:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Finland? Hi again So I think I have a few decent ideas for Finland (and maybe Sweden) but the information you've already gotten for it seems to be contradictory. For starters, on the Finland page, you say that the country was renowned for its social welfare and economic model... neither of which come off as very fascist to me. Yet, the Nordic Campaign page(s) state that the Soviets and Sweden invaded Finland due to fascist influence in the country. Also, it is stated on the Nordic Campaign article that Finland became a protectorate of the Soviet Union, but the Finland article says that it survived the Great War, which seems fairly unlikely to me in this case. Hopefully you can clear these up, thanks DarthNicky (talk) 02:41, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey hope you're doing well and welcome back. To answer your questions on Finland the social welfare and economic model was before the Resource Wars and the fascist government only took over as a reactionary force, though I hadn't given a specific reason because I'd been focusing on post-war countries for some time now. Epic gammer (talk) 02:55, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Alright, thank you. What about their status after the Great War? Were the nuked or no? And if not, how would they have escaped getting targeted if they were a Soviet protectorate? DarthNicky (talk) 12:11, September 28, 2018 (UTC) They were to be hit during the Great War, but not by much since the bulk of nuclear warheads would've been towards the Western Soviet Union and occupied lands in Eastern and Central Europe where the most Soviet troops were and Finland, due to having a small population and army, especially post-Nordic Campaign, would've only required a small Soviet force to occupy. It would've been hit regardless, but not as much. Epic gammer (talk) 13:35, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Alright, what would their status be post-War? Post-War Scandinavia I'd imagine that after the war, Finland and Sweden managed to survive thanks to their low population pre-war, but the pre-war governments were destroyed. Sometime later in Southern Finland, a second republic is proclaimed and attempts to expand, but the rest of former Finland is annexed into an emerging Union of Russian States and Sweden is in a similar position, but is annexed by the New Kalmar Union, a post-war confederation based in Norway. Epic gammer (talk) 17:01, September 28, 2018 (UTC) welp... there goes my idea... DarthNicky (talk) 22:19, September 28, 2018 (UTC) though I will say that I find it fairly unlikely that any force based in Norway would have enough strength to annex any significant portion of Sweden, as Norway is part of NATO and thus would likely be receiving a significant number of nukes... DarthNicky (talk) 02:05, September 29, 2018 (UTC) The Norwegian conquest of former Sweden post-war would happen over a century and a half after the Great War and as for NATO, it would've collapsed in 2051 following the beginning of the European-Middle Eastern War as the United States and Canada refused to take part in it while the other NATO members in Europe willingly did and since the two formers violated a core agreement in NATO, the alliance collapsed. As for Norway's nuclear weapons, they would've most likely used them in the Great War to preserve their territory as best they could, though they were still destroyed by nuclear fire. Epic gammer (talk) 00:07, October 1, 2018 (UTC) sure, though I mean... something like the NCR existing makes sense because the US had a huge military prior to the war. Norway, not so much, and they'd be incredibly crippled by the nuclear war (remember that most nukes would be aimed at military targets). If anything, it'd make more sense to me for Sweden to take over Norway. DarthNicky (talk) 00:25, October 1, 2018 (UTC) On second thought you make a good point and to be honest, I've nearly forgotten about the pre-war lore due to investment in the NCR so that's why I don't make much sense. Epic gammer (talk) 00:49, October 1, 2018 (UTC) alright, so maybe we should rework Scandinavia and Finland? DarthNicky (talk) 23:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Yes Epic gammer (talk) 23:44, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ok, I'll just make a page for one of my ideas and see if it works DarthNicky (talk) 23:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) On your profile?Epic gammer (talk) 00:00, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking just making a page for it DarthNicky (talk) 00:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC) That works to just wondering Epic gammer (talk) 00:09, October 2, 2018 (UTC) About New Ireland While you were gone, I edited the Air Corps section of the New Irish Republican Army where I said that they used civilian planes turned into makeshift military planes for defensive and offensive purposes just like the NCR and Cascadian Air Forces. Epic gammer (talk) 18:35, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Alright that sounds good DarthNicky (talk) 23:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks and how have things been? Epic gammer (talk) 22:12, December 18, 2018 (UTC) things have been pretty good thanks. In the middle of finals week rn DarthNicky (talk) 21:45, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Baltic Ideas Hi, so I finally got around to putting down the basis of my idea. What do you think? what else do you think we could add to the region? I was thinking of some potential conflicts over St Petersburg and maybe Karelia/the Karelian Isthmus. DarthNicky (talk) 21:46, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking that in Western Russia a new Russian state starts to emerge and begins annexing the western territories of the now former Soviet Union. As for a potential conflict in Saint Petersburg, perhaps the new Russian State gets into conflict with an emerging Karelian Republic and I was also thinking that the Commonwealth of Poland tries to annex the Baltic States Epic gammer (talk) 22:55, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking that maybe a western Russian state would emerge from St Petersburg, which becomes a major power sort of how Ronto seems to be described DarthNicky (talk) 16:24, December 19, 2018 (UTC) St. Petersburg could be the capital of the new Western Russian state and this could lead to conflict in the region with nearby states like a Karelian Republic. Epic gammer (talk) 17:12, December 19, 2018 (UTC) yeah that sounds pretty good DarthNicky (talk) 21:44, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Great! I'll make a page of Karelia, but what should the new Russian state be called? Epic gammer (talk) 22:36, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Southern Africa I read your South Africa article (and I did make a few changes that I feel make the page better, if you disagree we can discuss) and I'd be interested in helping to develop a post-war southern Africa as well as continuing the British Isles and the Baltic (my knowledge on Cold War Africa mostly extends from the Congo southwards). I'm curious to as to how the Rhodesian regime would be able to survive into the 2000s and seems like something that should be developed further if you have some ideas DarthNicky (talk) 05:41, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Good thing you're interested in the British Isles again since I've wanted to work on the War in Britain for some time. How would Southern Africa fair post-war and I'd imagine Rhodesia surviving into the 21st century after it defeated the insurgents in the Rhodesian Bush War and the UN resolution was never enforced. Epic gammer (talk) 17:12, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I'll start trying to work on the British Isles again when I can. On Rhodesia, I think the only way it could have survived would have been if it had gone through with the Internal Settlement and had been accepted by Britain, preventing Mugabe from taking power. I don't think they could have ever directly beaten the insurgents otherwise (insurgencies tend to last quite a while in Africa, i.e. Katanganese rebels were still fighting over 50 years after Katanga was reincorporated into the Congo. The Rhodesian populace was already losing the will to fight by 1979). In this case the country would probably either be renamed to Zimbabwe Rhodesia or just Zimbabwe, but the white population would still be a significant minority in the country, similar to South Africa and Namibia. DarthNicky (talk) 19:08, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Alright so the Internal Settlement is accepted by the British and Rhodesia survives, but does it survive the Great War? Epic gammer (talk) 23:06, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Depends. Rhodesia (which would probably just be renamed to Zimbabwe post-Internal Settlement) was very self-sufficient but it is unlikely that the IS would appease ZANLA or ZAPU and there would probably still be some unrest. If the government didn't address core issues important to many of the guerillas they would likely see widespread conflict after the war. If they did then I could see the government surviving in some manner. I think it might also depend on whether or not South Africa stays afloat. DarthNicky (talk) 05:01, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Far Eastern Republic Military Haven't thought too much about it, but off the top of my head, something like the Far Eastern Red Army, given that they would be based off the remnants of the Red Army. As for hardware, likely a hodgepodge of AK-pattern rifle including the AK-47, AK-74, AK-112 and whatever replaces it as mentioned in the Fallout Wiki article. Given it's replacement was right before the Great War, maybe something like the AK-175 or something. As for other stuff, mostly typical Soviet bloc hardware- RPGs, PK and RPK machine guns, etc. Armor would likely consist mostly of T-54/55s and T-87s along with other Soviet vehicles (both real-life "antiques" and fictional models representing later advances in the Fallout universe. In fact, I'll start the page now. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 05:01, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Update Went with Far Eastern Armed Forces, or officially Armed Forces of the Far Eastern Soviet Republic, decided after it turned out that the Red Army was renamed "Soviet Armed Forces" in 1946, which would still happen in Fallout given the divergence. Adding weapons soon. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 05:08, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Battle of Miyako Island I hate to ruin your plans, but there is one issue I see with the CPJ invading Miyako-jima. That being that Miyako is over 1000 kilometers away from Kyushu where the CPJ are, and in between them is Okinawa where most of the Ryukyu Republic's population, and thus there naval and air forces are. Now I see too possibilities here: The first would be to rewrite the article to change the site of the battle to Tokunoshima, an island immediately south of Amami Oshima and the logical next target. The second possibility would depend on who controls Taiwan post war in the Fallout fanfic universe. If it is controlled by the remains of the Chinese Communist Party (The article on pre-war China implies Taiwan was absorbed by the communists in the Fallout fanfic universe), then it is possible that, while not getting directly involved, the Chinese communists might have allowed the CPJ fleet to sail through the waters around Taiwan and eastern China, and possibly even stop over for supplies in whatever cities are still inhabitable in the area, essentially allowing them to bypass Okinawa and flank the Ryukyuan main force in Okinawa. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 01:00, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I'll just rename it Tokunoshima Epic gammer (talk) 03:16, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Fraser River Campaign Just pointing out a geographic mistake- the Fraser River is located entirely in Canada, but you reference locations in Washington State. The actual river you want is the Columbia River, which flows from BC south into Washington State and turns west along the Oregon border, and does flow past the locations you mention in the page. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 01:10, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for correction Thanks for pointing out the geographical error, also how do you make the maps such as the Southwest in 2300 and the map of the NCR? Epic gammer (talk) 01:58, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Balkanized US Please Tell me What do think of this Balkanized US Looks cool [[User:Epic gammer|Epic gammer] (talk) 02:41, April 3, 2019 (UTC) I hope you do not mind touching the NCSA theme. Even though I'm from Spain I know certain things in American history and the Confederates is one of those. if you want we can speak for discord speaking certain things? ThePrimeInvictarus (talk) 23:20, July 19, 2019 (UTC) I think we could coordinate better if we had a discord to talk and talk better. My discord is Imperator of Iron and Stone # 8215 ThePrimeInvictarus (talk) 19:41, August 14, 2019 (UTC)